Saying Goodbye is Much Harder
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Hiro attends Tadashi's funeral and he's finding it hard to take and even harder to say goodbye. One-shot! Enjoy!


This idea came to me as I saw 'Big Hero 6' and figured there might be an extended funeral scene for the movie and this is what I came up with.

* * *

><p>Saying Goodbye is So Much Harder<p>

by: Terrell James

It had been a week since the explosion that had happened at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology that claimed the life of one of their students...and definitely one positive force of the entire campus with his amazing presence and spirit that always has a huge impact on everyone around him...especially his little brother.

Tadashi's death made a ginormous effect on Hiro and he's been taking that tragedy really hard and from the minute he stepped into his older brother's funeral, he just felt like he's carrying a huge amount of guilt of preventing Tadashi from getting in that school after it was set fire and felt like had he stopped him, Tadashi would've still been alive.

Soon enough, he walked towards the front of the casket and saw Tadashi's body, it was completely painful for him to see his brother about to be buried and he just tried his best not to break down in front of everyone and instead, he just whispered, "Why could you let this happen? Why would you take my brother away from me?"

He walked out of the casket and headed towards a seat next to Aunt Cass and through the entire time, he was struggling to hold back a few tears and as the funeral began, Hiro could barely recognize that some of Tadashi's friends were sitting a few seats behind him.

"We have all come today to say goodbye to one young man who has obviously became a positive influence in our beloved San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Tadashi Hamada was more than just a student and an amazing part of our school, but he's also one of the most hardest-working and above all, wonderful person to have and he's made such a tremendous impact on our lives as well as everyone around him. What he had done that night...really shows the courageous person he was because he puts his life on the line to help someone in that fire. We knew he had a huge heart before, but we never thought it would lead to a selfless act that cost him his life and at the same time, have his actions speak louder than words."

Throughout the funeral, Hiro heard every single word about his brother and how much of an example he's been at the institute and he couldn't believe that Tadashi was really loved. He lets out a deep sigh and lowered his head down as tears kept rolling down his face.

"At this time, we're gonna hear some expressions about Tadashi in music."

Soon enough, a couple of students were gathering around the stage and as they began playing the piano and guitar, everyone literally took notice as one said, "This is for our friend, Tadashi. We hope you guys can enjoy this one song that we all sung along to in many trips we had with him."

Just then, they started playing this song and it felt like a little piece of Tadashi was in that funeral as they began to sing.

_I figured it out_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours_

_Maybe the act could take some time_

_I know how it goes_

_I know how it goes from wrong and right_

_Silence and sounds_

_Did they ever hold each other tight like us?_

_Did they ever fight like us?_

_You and I_

_we don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing could come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above_

_can separate the two of us _

_No, nothing could come between_

_You and I_

_Ohh, you and I_

_I figured it out_

_Saw the mistakes of up and down_

_Me in the middle_

_There's always room for common ground_

_I see what it's like_

_I see what it's like from day and night_

_Never together_

_Cuz they see things in a different light like us_

_They never tried like us_

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above_

_Could separate the two of us_

_Cuz you and I..._

_we don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above_

_could separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_you and I_

_You and I..._

_Ohh, you and I_

_Whoa-ohh..._

_You and I_

_We can make it if we tried_

_You and I_

_Ohh, you and I..._

After the song was done, everyone was so moved by how passionate and deep it was and there wasn't a dry eye in the audience as well and one of the students ended with, "We love you, Tadashi."

Sure enough, Hiro sees Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred express their feelings and memories about Tadashi and the outpour of that amount of respect and love is just overwhelming for him and as much as he heard good things about his brother, it still feels like an empty space inside of him is still there and it made him second guess his thoughts about enrolling in the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology after what had happened with the fire.

Several minutes afterwards, Hiro looked as everyone was set to bury Tadashi and this was the one part that he couldn't stand to see the most and it just felt like his heart was sinking lower and lower as they put the casket inside the graveyard and soon after, everyone walked out of there, but Hiro was the only one standing there in the rain.

All alone, Hiro was standing on his brother's graveyard and he just shut down immediately as he placed his hand on his Tadashi's tombstone and just cried. Even though him and Tadashi weren't always the best of friends, he had always looked up to him and learned everything from him; especially when it comes to the same interests Tadashi was in. It just felt like there was so much more that he wanted to learn from his brother.

"Hiro?"

Hiro stood up and saw his Aunt Cass there and he walked over towards her and hugged him tightly and as they headed for home after the funeral and Hiro was unaware that Fred, Wasabi, GoGo and Honey Lemon stood there the whole time and they felt the same way; they all miss Tadashi a lot. But for Hiro...he missed his brother more than anything.

* * *

><p>It's sucky, I know...but it was the best I could come up with. BTW, the song was 'You and I' from One Direction. Not exactly what the first choice was, but no other choice, I guess. Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
